


nail polish

by cornerstore



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Australia, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Nail Polish, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, on tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstore/pseuds/cornerstore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short story about dan and phil and how dan ended up wearing nail polish to a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nail polish

"dan! im back from the drug store and i got you something!" phil called out once he walked into dan's hotel room. 

"what is it?" dan asked with a smile on his face. phil walked over to dan with the bag and pulled out a small bottle of black nail polish. the other boy looked at him with a confused expression. 

"i-i was thinking you could paint your nails, i think it would look really nice." "w-will you paint them for me?" phil nodded and grabbed the bottle and shook it before opening it.

"there, all done." phil pulled away and dan looked down and admired the freshly painted nails. sure phil missed a few times and got some parts of dan's fingers black but dan loved it. 

"now your fully emo." phil commented from the bathroom. dan laughed and said; "oh shuddup." phil soon exited the bathroom with a wet rag and walked back over to dan. "here, let me see your hand." dan placed his hand in phil's and watched how phil tried to get the nail polish around his nails off.

dan had always watched how phil did things. if they were playing a game or even phil pouring his cereal in the morning. phil always does small things like this to dan to show he loves him. it ranges from letting dan use all the hot water, saying he'll take a shower later or letting dan win sometimes at mario cart or what he's doing now. he knew dan had always wanted to paint his nails, he was just afraid so phil buying him it, painting them and cleaning up shows his love. 

"i love you phil." he looked up from the nails with a smile. "i love you too dan." "did you get remover?" phil looked back down, starting on the hand, and shook his head. 

"how am i supposed to get this off before the show tomorrow?" "m-maybe keep it on?" "phil," "come on dan, i know you love this. i know you would love to walk around and show everyone your pretty nails. j-just keep it, no one will question it." 

the room was silent until phil finished. he got closer to dan and brought his hands to his cheek. dan looked up at phil with a timid smile and phil leaned over more to bring his lips to dan's. their lips moved together. phil bit dan's bottom lip and he let out a shaky moan and phil took his opportunity and slid his tounge into dan's mouth. 

he brought his hands up to phil's back as phil brought his hands down to dan's waist. 

~~~~~

both boys laid in bed, smiles on their faces and chest moving up and down quickly as they tried to catch their breath. 

"that was-" "yeah." dan moved his head from phil's chest and up to his face to peck his lips. 

"maybe i should keep the nail polish."


End file.
